


【横雏】关于村上信五

by shortykee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortykee/pseuds/shortykee
Summary: 关于村上信五，关于横山裕的爱情。





	1. Chapter 1

镜片反着蓝白光，横山裕盯着平板陷入沉思差不多已经10分钟了。  
连指甲都忘了咬，指尖停留在饱满的嘴唇旁边像在装可爱。

最先发现的当然是锦户，“横山，跟你说过的，处男看美杜莎会石化。”  
锦户百无聊赖地仰在沙发上，占了差不多3个成年人的位置，他捋捋前发把棒球帽扣在头上，伸展胳膊翘翘腿，没过几秒钟又摘下帽子重新捋。

你脸朝着天花板，到底哪只眼睛总盯着我。  
横山连白眼都懒得翻，把平板锁屏了随手扔一边站起身，顺带着一脚踢开腿边碍事的废纸篓。  
目标对象位移，酸奶盒在空中划过一个好看的弧度并遗憾错过它的归宿。被挫败感击垮的大仓睁大他无辜的双眼不敢置信地望着横山，像极了在说“你什么毛病”。

完全无视大仓，横山将背包甩在肩头干巴巴地问了句：“Hina去哪——hina还没录完？”

“才过去了40分钟啊裕亲～”安田举起胳膊冲横山展示他手腕上的表盘，“诶，你这是要回去了吗？”

“嗯。”横山像往常那样在离开之前不算意味深长地看了眼乐屋的成员，不同的是有片刻的停顿，但终究还是什么也没说，开门走了出去。

“亮，把你稳定叛逆青少年信息素的药借yoko吃点。”大仓保持下半身盘腿停留在沙发上的姿势，探下上身向前伸直胳膊，憋红了脸，用指尖费力地一寸一寸够到酸奶盒的同时完成了今日份的吐槽。

横山的确感觉不爽。

刚才他无意间点进一个论坛，尽管一向对互联网上的言论漠然置之，倒不是不在乎他们怎么想，只是作为公众人物，总有太多稀奇古怪且毫无无意义的绯闻令他摸不着头脑更无法同其解释，久而久之眼不见为净成了最好的解决办法。  
所以究竟为何等反应过来时发现已经在浏览「村上信五先生很有可能是个omega」，横山自己大概也不是很明白。

刚开始他觉得好笑，有像大猩猩一样的omega吗？  
明显是个无聊透顶的帖子，但就像不受控制地点开它一样，横山还是接着看了下去。

点赞数最高的是一个名叫「下垂眼和八重齿我都要」的网友发表的过激言论：  
「说真的，你们不觉得吗？村上先生永远水汪汪的下垂眼简直是顶级omega的象征！作为一个alpha我无时无刻不为此而梆硬！」

那你最好硬到废掉吧。横山心里想。愚蠢至极，仅仅是由于这个原因就可以判断是否是omega的人真该回小学重修生理卫生课了。

横山对此鄙夷不屑，但同时如果能直视内心烦躁的原因，倒也很简单，那里有一只慵懒的小老虎，眯缝着眼睛舔了舔锋利的牙齿，嗷呜一声傲慢地对他说道：有趣，你完全不清楚村上的亚性别。

「用心而非依靠本能」。  
如今已经是个随意大量释放信息素就会被抓起来的年代，第二性征也变得像「体重」那样，如果对方不愿告知，那你永远只能猜测而无法通过正经渠道获得答案。  
omega不能再采取释放诱人信息素的手段去吸引喜欢的人——使得他们像个猎物的方式；alpha也不被允许利用充满压迫感的信息素来达到他们的目的。  
有了健全法律的保护，在和谐与平等的社会关系中，任何男性或女性，以及alpha、beta、omega都可以从事自己喜欢的工作，各个性别和性征的人能够融洽相处已成为了新的政治正确。

但不清楚村上的第二性征仍旧是件很奇怪的事。  
要知道他们在一起的时间也太久了，他可以轻松说出每个成员的性征：  
作为社会最安定的组成元素，性情温和的安田毫不掩饰自己是个beta的事实；  
锦户是团内唯一一个甚至还有领地意识的人，攻击性和防范意识极强，所有人都确信他是个典型的甚至说还未开化也不为过的alpha；  
而发现渋谷是omega丸山是alpha、并且他们的信息素可恶地甜腻纯属意外，是个横山这辈子都不愿再次回想起的意外；  
至于大仓，大仓的父亲，知名连锁企业的社长，已然多次向公众露骨地暗示了对自家alpha长子的自豪和期盼之情了。

说到底领导者中alpha还是占了绝大部分，似乎亚性别是alpha的管理者也更容易被信服。  
即使拥有一份时常接触新鲜事物的工作，横山在思想上却意外的保守。作为团里最年长的alpha，他时常有肩负八团稳健成长的使命感，并认为这是理所当然。极其容易燃起的保护欲让他总是担心大家太过疲惫，骨子里带的胜负欲又让他不安于现状一门心思地想让大家都能做到更好。

可是话说回来村上到底是什么呢？  
他没有主动坦白过，似乎也从不针对亚性别的话题表现出兴趣更别提参与讨论。但他永无止境的上进心，以及无差别的攻击性（其实也只是拍头而已）似乎表明了他就是个alpha，可是与此同时他慷慨沉稳的气质，热情豪爽的性格又和beta的属性极为相似。

村上的第二性征是个秘密。  
横山突然意识到，从「三马鹿」时期就几乎形影不离地在一起，但村上居然如此完美地保守着这个秘密。

或许只有你不知道呢？  
电梯门上映出的自己面无表情却像在嘲讽。横山倏地僵硬，电梯内四四方方狭窄的空间瞬间幻化成诡异的万花筒，而他就伫立在旋转的中心，在四周不停叠变的缤纷绚丽中无限缩小直至成为一个小小的黑点。

心烦意乱地走出电梯，横山正好看到村上在和一起录节目的前辈告别。  
面对前辈眼神中毫不吝啬地流露出对他的赏识和喜爱，村上一如既往笑得纯粹和真诚。他们又热络地交谈了几句，前辈亲昵地拍拍村上的肩膀嘱咐了些什么，村上微微欠身行礼送其离开。  
随着他的动作，剪裁得体的西装裤勾勒出他完美的臀部轮廓。

横山脑海里突然闪起强光划过一道闪电，轰隆隆劈开山川河流击中隐匿于世的宝藏，熠熠生光的宝盒瞬间焦黑散架，修行千年的道长拂尘一甩，盒子里上了封印的金箔纸摊开，可是里面只藏了一句话：  
「Hina可能是个omega」。

所以当村上转身往回走的时候便看到横山站在过道门口望着自己明目张胆地发呆。 

村上大大咧咧地走到横山面前冲横山挥挥手：“你站在那儿干嘛。”  
傻傻的笑容缓解了横山轻度的自我厌恶之情，觉得自己不是最憨的那个就算赢了。

见横山没回应，村上又瞪大眼睛，关切的目光随着前探的脑袋凑得更近了一点。横山条件反射地用同等速度向后平移，还是没躲过村上温凉的手掌拂上他的额头。  
“你脸红的不正常，生病了吗？”

一丝甘甜中带着清艳的栀子花香肆无忌惮地钻进横山的鼻腔撞得他头晕眼花。  
横山感到脚步虚浮，仿佛正踩着落叶杂草行走在朦胧雨雾的森林，而村上掌心的温度，就像是透进来的一束清新的阳光。

大脑当机，横山胡乱地摇了摇头，他一把扯起卡在下巴处的口罩拉上在偷偷冒汗的鼻尖，神经质般近乎小跑着离开。

等气喘吁吁地坐在车里，横山还没能平复那一团说不清道不明的情绪，口袋里的手机震动着传来新消息提示音。  
横山放下提手处汗湿的背包掏出手机，Hinaさん发来一条新消息：  
「你没事吧？」

横山像个作弊怕被发现的中学生一样瞬间摁灭手机屏幕。靠在车座靠背上深深吸了口气，他抬起眼睑看着后视镜，那里有个监考老师正在盯着他，用一针见血的眼神无声地警告：

横山裕，你完了。


	2. Chapter 2

晚上到家之后横山才回了短信，大概是不知道能说什么才合适，但是不回复是真的不合适，于是他撒谎发了个「有点发烧。」

村上说「我去给你送点药。」

横山吓得从沙发上弹起来，立刻回复「不用，我吃过了，先睡了。」

他捏着手机等了好久也没见村上的消息，心境像几近冷却的粘稠的白粥，淡而无味。  
电视里他最喜欢的搞笑艺人在表演他最喜欢的段子，可他心里在想的是村上会不会一声不吭跑到他家里来，只因为不放心要亲自看他吃下药。  
于是紧接着就开始讥笑起自己的少女心了。

“脑子坏了吧。”横山笑着自言自语，“编年史少女漫企划把我弄傻了。”

开了罐啤酒，横山窝在沙发上，想了想还是没忍住点开浏览器，输入关键字「村上信五 omega」，又摸回了那个帖子。  
不出意外有更多人跟帖，多数是一些乌七八糟的性幻想。挑了几个不那么露骨的描述以后横山开始觉得烦躁，没错，画面感很足，性感得不得了，托这些无聊网友的福，他已经需要去冲冷水澡才能缓解这种烦躁感了。

横山将种烦躁感归于一种愤怒，试问谁看到自己关系好的同事被这样不尊重地聚众意淫还能开心得笑出来呢？

说服了自己，横山满意地把啤酒罐捏扁丢进垃圾桶，一步三晃来到卧室把自己摔进柔软的床垫，他把头埋进被子深吸一口气，想安稳睡个好觉，但吸进鼻腔的却仿佛是栀子花的清香。

血液瞬间凝固，横山翻滚着爬起来跌跌撞撞跑到浴室洗了把脸，皱着鼻子像个警犬一样吸了半天，什么也没闻到。他对着镜子摸了摸额头，真的没发烧。

难不成气味也会产生幻觉吗？  
横山欲哭无泪。

再次躺下，他睁着眼睛盯着黑漆漆的天花板，那里又适时幻化出村上正在读书的虚影，也许是真的困了，他终于放任自己望着那个影子。  
村上看书的时候很专注，颜色偏淡的瞳孔映着面前的读物，长长的睫毛很久才刷动一次，高挺的鼻梁与可爱的下垂眼相比过于坚毅，锋利的虎牙藏在他绵软的嘴唇里，粗硬的发质在脖颈处显出一个柔和的弧度。  
略微上翘的指尖翻动着书页，他的手与自己的相比更像个男人的手，就是这双手在肆无忌惮地拍过无数人的头顶，又能在键盘上一曲又一曲灵动地跳着舞蹈。  
村上才是真正的なのに先生，粗旷的外表里装的是柔软细腻的灵魂。

明明只是个虚影，横山不知道自己为什么能看得这么清晰。  
或许hina就是omega，不然作为alpha的他，此刻为何心底里又莫名其妙地泛起了对那阵栀子花香的怀念。

但大脑提前宣告要进入睡眠，让他困倦到没法思考任何问题，横山很钟意这种状态，他面容舒缓，扭动两下调整了睡姿，心中溢得满满的，都是放松和平静。

当晚他真的睡了个好觉，不过值得一提的是，和睡前的平和完全不一个画风。  
他梦到村上信五是个omega，受到发情期折磨的楚楚可怜的omega，周身笼罩着他心心念念的甜腻的香味，跪在地上揪着他的裤管，抽泣着向他求救。

横山先于闹铃响之前飨足地醒来，但这份安详很快就演变成了惊恐，他一个激灵坐直，掀开被子看到上面洇湿了一片云彩坨，是什么原因他不敢想。就像梦里的他最后对其伸出“援手”了没呢？他也不敢想。

后脑勺绝望地砸在松软的枕头上。  
好样的，横山裕，你可以注册一个账号去跟那群疯子们一起分享你的性幻想了，争取拿个最高赞，加油。

————————————————

身心俱疲的横山走进乐屋发现村上和丸山已经在了。

村上正对着大门，咧嘴笑着跟他打了个照面儿，单是对视了一眼，村上便收起笑容蹙着眉头大声说道，“你看起来不太好啊yoko。”

“裕亲怎么了？”丸山闻声转过头也跟着软软地询问，“昨晚没睡好吗？”

哦，岂止是没睡好，简直是睡太好了。  
梦里他和面前的这位相处二十多年的同事兼朋友兼兄弟快乐到让他像个黄毛小子那样交代给自己的被子。  
他真应该为此也举办一场演讲，标题就叫「I Have a Dream 」，号召全世界想睡哥们儿的人联合起来，组成情感互助小组，比比谁的野梦更没下限。

横山因为无颜以对所以无言以对，沉默地放下背包摘下口罩，坐在离村上最远的位置，低着头装模作样地整理文件。

紧接着，村上方向传来的椅子摩擦地板的声音令他不敢呼吸，暗暗后悔如果他没有选择坐下，此时就可以悄悄后退来为自己留出一个安全距离了。

熟悉的脚步压着他心跳的频率逐渐靠近，横山没有闻到预想中的栀子香，因为村上并没有站到他身旁，只是隔着桌角伸直手臂把一个半透明便携装的小盒子推到他的面前。  
“喏，吃一粒这个药。”

“？” 横山一动不动，只将目光聚焦在面前的手。就是这只手——昨天他才意识到自己就差把指纹给记下来了——肤色不白，又紧致有力，是一双充满了安全感的手，可是在昨晚的梦里是那么的柔软灵巧……  
“不，我不需要。”，横山生硬地回绝。

村上似乎为此叹了口气。

居然还把药带来了，横山心想，只有omega才会这样心思细腻为他人考虑。

“试试呀，很管用的！”，村上没有放弃，打开盖子展示给横山看，尽管横山头都不抬：“这是上次我生病，xx前辈送给我的，吃过第二天就好了！”

上次又是什么时候，你生病了我为什么不知道。  
横山胡乱地翻着脚本，酸溜溜地说道：“你可真招前辈们喜欢。”  
我真是刻薄到没救。  
横山心中徒劳地蔓起颓唐的情绪。

村上皱眉，“喂！你到底在别扭什么？”

“我才没有……”脱口而出的反驳果不其然越来越小声，横山偷偷向村上的方向瞥了一眼，又假装若无其事地接着说完，“……别扭。”

村上没了耐心，在横山肩膀上使劲推搡了一把，突如其来的暴力令后者差点没坐稳，两只手扒着桌边狼狈地找回重心。横山扶了扶眼镜，仰起头想冲村上大吼一声“你干嘛”，却撞上村上那掺杂了不解和委屈却仍旧清澄晶亮的眼睛。  
恍若被某种张力牵扯着而无法移开目光，横山看到村上的瞳孔里印着自己的模样，尽管他希望这一切只是一时迷情，但那眼神仍像颗极速飞来的子弹直梭梭地穿透了他的心脏。

Boom。  
他倒下，灵体却飘向天空，路西法高傲地勾了勾手指，游荡的灵魂便听话地“嗖”地钻进他手里透明的漂流瓶，路西法随即轻佻地一挥袖，漂流瓶极速坠落，径直钻进「村上沼」，咕嘟一声便没了踪影，连水花都没起。

横山别开头，这让他显得很傲慢，似乎不情愿和村上对视，然而他的喉结上下滚动个不停，像个滑溜溜的球。  
他从未这么紧张过，以至于紧张到让他害怕。

不过并没僵持多久，在横山决定应该说点什么之前，村上已经被经纪人叫走了。

横山抻抻衣服清了清嗓子，转动眼珠瞅向丸山，那家伙在强装无事发生，但绷得紧紧的嘴唇已经完全把他暴露了。  
他们就是如此地了解彼此。

但是他不清楚村上的第二性征。

尽管依旧是尴尬的氛围，但横山着实坐不住了。  
他状似无比从容地晃悠了一圈，拿了两瓶水，递给丸山一瓶，顺势挨着丸山坐在桌子上，曲腿脚踩着椅子用膝盖轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊，倒也不看对方，捏着水瓶瞟着门缝，风轻云淡地问道：“Maru，最近你有看过网上的那些……关于咱们、的言论吗？”

“Stop！裕亲，”毫不留情地双手交叉对着横山比了个×，“你知道这只是我人设的一部分吧？”脸上的表情是丸山常见的夹杂着纵容的无奈：“我又不是网络警cha哪还能实时监控啊。”

“也是。”横山自讨没趣地瘪嘴。

“有什么不对劲吗？”丸山歪头。

“嗯？”横山跳下椅子，“没有啊，我就是随便问问，总感觉越来越跟不上网络上大家的想法了呢，是真的老了吗？”

“啊，原来是这个原因吗？”丸山有些诧异，随即温柔地笑了：“裕亲好可爱。”

横山有点难为情地说道：“你都说些什么呀！”

“总之没事就好。”丸山微笑，将面前的东西整理好塞进背包里摆摆手，“那我该去忙啦～”

“啊，好，去吧。”横山摩挲着瓶盖心不在焉地回应。  
不太合时宜的心悸涌上，他想，也许村上真的是个omega，不然怎么解释方才和村上对视时，他内心深处想拥对方入怀的渴望。

“Maru，”横山微微提高音量叫住丸山，见他回过头面露疑问，便接着问道：“你说，第二性别保护法，真的起了好的作用吗。”

即便没想到会是这样的问题，但丸山还是耐心地发表了见解：“从前大家只会先看你的亚性别，再看你取得了什么；如果是个alpha，那么失败就是不正常的、可耻的，换成是omega，就算获得了成就也总倾向于被人恶意评判；那些层出不穷的利用亚性别之便谋求利益的案例，更加促成了恶性循环。有了保护法，会引导人们更加关注人本身，而非被第二性征带来的固有观念所左右，在一定程度上有效地阻止了腐败现象，保障社会公平公正。”

“不管怎么样，我都认为这是一项伟大的、正确的决策。”

没错，横山心想，现如今社会上依旧多多少少残留着对omega的歧视，村上那么要强，就算钝感力再怎么强大，也一定会为此苦恼的吧。

“裕亲。”

“嗯？”思绪突然被打断，横山抬眼望向丸山，对方反握着背包肩带在门框边驻足，微微侧过头，蜷曲的前发在脸上投下阴影。

“刚才很过分，记得要好好跟信酱道歉哦。”

顺着丸山的目光看到桌子上的小方盒，被迫折回到刚才试图跳过的插曲，喝下的水凉到横山心底。

向村上道歉。

整个房间浸润在朝阳氤氲缠绵的光辉里，横山眯起眼睛。

是该道歉的，刚才不识好歹的样子真的很混蛋不是吗？  
他必须为此道歉，他可是个堂堂正正的alpha。等见到村上他一定会为自己的神经质道歉并取得村上的原谅，必要的话他想用一顿饭或很多顿饭作为补偿。


	3. Chapter 3

由于之前就已经把接下来好几期八团的节目都已经录好，所以并没有什么能让全员聚在一起的机会。

换言之，横山已经很久没见到村上了。

把玩着手中的小药盒，横山漫不经心地转动着身下的座椅，余光扫过来来往往的工作人员。  
刚开始他还可以装作若无其事地打听村上的工作安排，渐渐地他需要时刻克制自己的一言一行，避免被人发现点什么不对劲。

具体怎么不对劲，横山清楚，是自己对村上的关注过度。

村上的容貌身型向来被严重低估，可说到底他们可是杰尼斯，即便横山自己的外在条件本就是数一数二的，也毫不妨碍他一直以来对村上的欣赏。  
或者说他意识到自己已经完全被村上吸引：村上的装傻村上的谨慎，村上的老练村上的真诚，村上亮晶晶的眸子，村上傻呵呵的笑容，村上扑动的睫毛，村上错位的犬齿，村上的腰窝村上的臀线，村上的锁骨村上的脚踝，村上的手腕村上的长腿；  
村上周身笼罩的若隐若现的香气。

村上的影像碎片一个接一个地跳出来，每个都恰到好处地令他着迷，而一旦防线失守，隐匿多年的细水长流的情感直化作洪水猛兽。在这样高强度的本能驱使下，omega的信息素就已绕得他晕头转向，轰轰烈烈，势不可当，他根本没有退路。

一切都太过于突然，横山也有想过没准上天眷顾，他和村上刚好就拥有信息素最高适配度呢？只不过他后知后觉了而已。

横山完全感觉自己正值初恋，还是二十多岁的那种。内心莽撞还要自持，溃不成军偏装作游刃有余。隐忍，克制，万千滋味百转千回。

但幸运的是，并没有人注意到他的小心思。偶尔遇到门把，还会很自然地被问起村上最近的状况。

“裕亲，信酱xx主持人的事争取得怎么样了？”在公共吸烟室里安田问道，见横山怔了一下，又补充道：“我想着你可能会知道点情况。”

可是我不知道啊。  
横山深吸一口，借着袅袅烟雾，逞强地摆出知情人的身份，煞有介事地“透露”道：“啊，是，应该快要出结果了吧。”  
这么说总不会有什么问题。横山摁灭烟头，也为自己巧妙的话术捏了把汗。  
好在安田不疑有他，点了点头没再接着问下去，扔掉过滤嘴便匆忙离开了。

与村上在休息室的争执依旧像个定时炸弹，这会儿又适时在横山脑海里哒哒地计起时，但无法见面的情况下发信息道歉到底显得不够真诚。

横山盯着药盒苦笑，笑药盒的主人怎能想到自己才是他的解药。  
咬着下唇思忖良久，横山掏出手机编辑消息发给村上：  
「还是很忙吗？」  
「有机会的话，久违地一起吃饭吧。」

「好啊。」  
没想到村上一如既往地爽快，看起来完全没有被他过分的行为所影响。  
横山夹杂着怅然松了口气。

手机接着又震动了两下，还是村上发来的，「病好了吗？」

横山心里一揪，内疚的情绪溢满心头，他决定再次撒一个无足轻重的小谎：「早就好了，谢谢你的药，真的很管用。」

「我就说嘛。」

隔着两个手机都能想到村上的笑容，那带着俏皮的得意，又让横山忍不住弯起嘴角回复：「这周末有空吗？我知道一家好吃的烤肉，隔膜超新鲜，酱汁超浓厚。」

横山看到已读状态后连忙打开和相叶雅纪的对话框，「上次你和我弟说好吃的那家烤肉叫什么来着？我记得你说过好像是在港区？总之帮我订个座吧，这周末。」

这边信息刚发送成功，那边村上的消息提醒就弹了出来：「听起来不错的样子！但是抱歉这周末我有事……」

横山盯着屏幕，心情又跌入谷底。

提示框一闪，相叶的信息来得也很迅速，「了解。几个人呢？需要包间吗？」

「谢了。不用了。」  
横山回复道。

————————————————

等到了周末，横山又约了丸山和大仓来家里喝酒。

我孤独脆弱得像个空巢老人，横山矫情地想着，虽然我日渐干涸的心灵已经容不下除了那个omega以外的任何人了。  
可当前他真的很需要朋友来填补他的闲暇时光好让他停止在自我厌恶、蠢蠢欲动、生无可恋等一系列能逼疯人的情绪中反复横跳。  
而丸山和大仓这对好搭档喝酒时密集的犯蠢行为会让他忘记一切烦恼。

自从那天装作无所谓地给村上回复了「那就算啦」之后，村上就没了音讯。  
横山现在已经习惯性每隔一小会儿就要查看一下手机，谨防错过村上发来的消息。

手指一下一下地点着扶手，兴致缺缺的横山显得耐心也很匮乏。  
大仓见状也仅是瘪了瘪嘴，一言不发。

横山给自己又倒了一杯，冰气缭绕的酒瓶上留下他的指印。横山瞥了眼表，和大仓已经喝了差不多半个小时了，便随口问了句：“Maru呢？”

“你叫他啦？”

“你们每次不都是一起来的么。”横山皱眉，哪次他是两个都通知到的？

“你不知道吗？”大仓陷进沙发里：“Maru和信五去旅游了。”

丸山是个alpha，村上是个omega，也许他们在一起了。  
这是横山脑子里冒出的第一个想法。

见对话中断，大仓抬眼，看到横山靠坐在沙发，一脚蹬着茶几，双目茫然，呆滞得全神贯注。杯子上的水珠冷静地滑动，是当前这个静态画面中唯一的动感。

“嗳，我说，信五即使是个omega又能怎么样呢。”  
大仓没喝几杯，但懒洋洋的大少爷劲儿已经出来了，“你这是不对的喔，yoko。”

横山一个激灵，下意识地大声回嘴：“你这家伙在说什么啊。”

大仓嗤笑：“我说，请放下你的偏见。”

“哈？什么偏见？”发觉有些反应过度，横山清了清嗓子把酒喝个见底，抹了把嘴角放下杯子，不以为意地说道：“我哪有。”

“你自己心里清楚。”大仓晃着酒杯悠悠地说了句：“我看到你那天搜的东西了。”  
说罢，又强调道：“也不是故意的，谁让你自己不把网页给关了。”

横山的僵硬是肉眼可见的。

“从看到hina是omega开始你就魂不守舍的。”大仓叹了口气：“alpha总是倾向于彼此斗争，而omega是良好群体关系的纽带，可以说一个团体乃至社会的稳定很大程度上都要依靠omega这你知道的吧？你不能小看他们啊。”

“我没有。”横山几乎在棒读，但他真的没有。

大仓不依不饶：“Hina这么久以来的努力和成就难道你看不到吗？这都什么年代了，我真没想到你居然会介意他的亚性别。”

“我没有。”横山固执地重复。

“那怎么解释你最近的异常状况？”大仓挑眉。

横山愣了半晌，又低下头接着沉默片刻，问道：“Hina真的是omega？”

大仓觉得好笑，歪着头，审视起横山的表情，反问道：“这重要吗？”

横山突然觉得像被狠狠摁住胸口一样压抑得透不过气。他再次沉默，不想去回答，更像是不知道该怎么回答，他强迫自己去思考了，但是大脑却在抗拒，他没办法。

大仓轻浮的笑容在横山看来简直透着诡异。大仓的眼睛那么亮，全是小恶魔捉弄人的灵光，他不自然地躲闪，还是逃不过小恶魔漫不经心的促狭：  
是啊，如果村上不是omega，不是因为信息素，被他吸引无关本能驱使，那又会是什么原因呢？

手机微弱的震动仿佛救护车紧急的鸣笛声，横山像被解救一般抓起手机打开屏幕，没想到是村上发来的消息。  
他发了一张照片：一个只穿着裤衩的醉汉抱着横山的人形立牌倒在大马路边张着嘴呼呼大睡。  
没过多久着又来一条：「喜欢你的人好特别啊（笑）」

可是你是最特别的呀，你也喜欢我嘛？

横山笑了，想了想，回复道：「喂，别让他的口水流到“我”脸上啊！」

接着又收到一张丸山发来的照片，照片里村上一手搭着“横山”的肩，一手比划了一个Y，就像在拍广告。  
他看着村上刻意僵硬的营业微笑，心底里一阵柔软。

他想，或许真的不重要。


	4. Chapter 4

横山睡眼惺忪地抓起手机看到村上在一小时之前发来的「Maru好过分啊:D」，后面加了表情所以横山猜想村上应该挺开心。

「怎么了？」现在还8点不到，横山揉揉蓬乱的头发又回道「你们起的好早」。

「被这家伙挤得没地方睡了。」附带的图片里丸山占了通铺大部分的面积，睡得正香。窗帘还没拉开，光线暧昧昏暗。

看样子是去哪个温泉度假酒店了。

他们又不是第一次去，横山在心中对自己说道。

「你们睡在一起。」  
横山盯着几乎不受控制码上的这几个字，像是能把手机盯出一个洞。  
其实很正常不是吗？关八一路走来他们可合宿过太多次了。  
不过好笑的是他又有什么立场干涉呢？  
村上选择谁是他的自由。丸山是个温柔体贴的alpha，丸山更了解他，他们相处的时间更久，很早以前丸山还在村上家住过不是吗？

从窗帘缝隙透进的阳光在横山脸上嬉闹着告诉他今天有个适合出游的好天气，他清空消息栏，敷衍地回复「哈哈，玩开心:）」。  
然后起身穿好衣服打算先去趟健身房，他现在需要放空头脑出点汗。

但等到要发动汽车之前他还是泄气地拿出手机问道「打算什么时候回？」

「快了。」

好吧，还是没说什么时候。  
横山把手机扔到副驾驶，拨动方向盘驶出车库。

Alpha就是这么简单，肌肉的酸胀感和心脏的酸痛感总量守恒，投入锻炼之后仿佛就没那么多精力可以分去思考。  
在横山强迫自己又做了一组推举之后，手机提示音适时响起。他躺在器械靠垫上喘着气，停了几秒后还是决定起来去查看信息。

来自村上：「上次的烤肉还算数吗？」

汗水滴进眼睛里蜇得难受，横山用挂在脖子上的毛巾胡乱擦了擦回复道「当然算啊。」

「太好了。」

「等你回来我们就去。」

「好。」

「那说定啦。」横山的心情也跟着好起来了。

接下来他们就这样你来我往地传着消息。村上问你在做什么，横山停下敲键盘的手回复我在工作啊不像你；村上说今天太阳好大，横山一边打开打印机盒子塞进A4纸一边说晒晒更健康嘛；村上说看到一个人跟你好像，横山喝了口咖啡说放过人形立牌吧；村上说我不小心被认出来了，横山在日历上画着圈圈标注安排的空档回复道戴好口罩啦你是不是傻；村上说难得休假你该出去玩玩，横山摸着小号心想，如果你愿意跟我一起。

时间浪费得飞快，不知不觉夜幕降临。

回到家，横山靠坐在飘窗上望着窗外的缤纷光影，孤独感见缝插针地袭来，啤酒填补不了内心的空虚，他放下酒杯，拍了张夜景发给村上。隔着玻璃有些反光，灯光也没聚焦上，鳞次栉比的楼房，光影交错间颇有赛博朋克的效果。

「常见的景象被你拍的很有趣。」，村上发来一句很踏实的称赞，随后又补了一句，「一个人也蛮有情调呢:D」

你怎么知道我是一个人？  
横山发出疑问，然后想到，又有什么好说的呢，我可不就是一个人。  
也许我也该找个人一起而不是一个人坐在这里欣赏看过一万遍的夜景一个人就这么虚度了一整天。  
横山看着手机屏幕渐渐变暗直至黑屏，又想，可是最想要的那个人现在和别人在一起。

有一瞬间横山感到莫名地绝望又无力，像是被卷进了回旋的湍流，越挣扎就沉溺得越快，他无处可逃，只得任由窒息感一点点张牙舞爪地将他湮没。

按下退格并锁屏，横山走进浴室，冲澡，坐在沙发上，茫然的盯着电视，但内心深处在持续不断地泛着一种低频的麻木的难过。

电视里懦弱的丈夫明知妻子打扮得花枝招展并是要去见情夫而非出差，仍堆着讨好的笑容说道：明晚是我们的结婚纪念日，等你回来。

横山鬼使神差地发给村上，「等你回来。」

村上发来一张丸山排队的背影说道，「快了，Maru在买票。」

于是他再次鬼使神差地问，「你和maru在一起了吗？」

在看到村上立刻显现“输入中”的状态后意识到自己做了一件蠢事，撤回也无济于事的那种。

或许该好好想想接下来如何打个哈哈说句玩笑话让一切回归正常，但横山低着头，眼睛一动不动锁住屏幕，刚冲洗过，他鬓角又冒起了汗，如同在等候审判结果一般，等待法官宣告他是无罪还是死缓。  
他害怕，他想逃避，但更想知道答案。

其实很多时候hina的笨拙，除去一部分可爱的天然属性，更多时候说是装出来的也不为过。他聪明又勤奋，反应极快，接受能力强得惊人。  
所以不会完全是因为打字慢吧。  
就像现在。  
横山拇指来回拨动着和村上的聊天记录，从客厅踱步到卧室，坐在电脑桌前又晃到窗边，最后坐在床上静静地盯着对话框。  
对方长时间的“输入中”让横山喉咙发紧，他终于负荷不来，飞快地码上「好困，我要睡了，晚安」，毫不迟疑地点击发送。

“输入中”的状态没有了。

「晚安。」  
这回短信来的很快，但是横山一点都不困。

他睁着眼睛静静地、平稳地呼吸着。半晌，打开音乐，悠扬的旋律响起，纯净俏皮的女声反复吟唱：  
我对你展现的一切都着迷 /让我感觉你在我的岛屿上 /而你就是我的永恒假期

他看了眼歌曲，名字是Crush。

如果只是crush就好了，横山想，我的岛就要沉了。

他开始没头没尾地回顾起与村上的点点滴滴，从马拉松终点纯粹的亲吻，到最近活动现场默契的接梗；他们参与了彼此的大半个时光，有太多的心照不宣和相互依赖，不知不觉中他们早就当作彼此是生命中缺失的那块拼图。  
他企盼这一切的根源并非是一厢情愿，然而对于从未被命运关照过的他来说现实又有哪次不是差强人意。

我喜欢Hina，Maru很好，如果他们相爱，我应该祝福他们。  
横山双手掩面。  
我必须祝福他们。

Hina说过我们是「一莲托生」，这便胜过所有了不是吗。

横山强迫自己从黯淡的情绪中走出来，拉他一把的是消息提示音。  
横山搓了把脸拿起手机，是村上发来的。

「没有。你傻呀。」

横山从喉间冒出了一声含混的咕哝，随后张开四肢摊在床上，如释重负般长长地舒了一口气。眼睛酸涩，眼眶好热，横山抽了抽鼻子，抬起胳膊手背压在双眼上方，咧开嘴无声地笑了。

被遗忘在床上的手机屏幕再次亮起，显示来自Hinaさん的，「明天见」。


	5. Chapter 5

横山一大早便开车去公司，撞碎了一路薄雾，急匆匆到了休息室却发现村上不在。  
起初以为是到的太早，没想到一上午都快过完了，村上和丸山都没有露面。  
他打开手机，一个小时前他发送的「你在哪儿呢？」仍是未读状态。

横山颓然地缩在沙发里。  
他甚至专门穿了村上夸赞过的黑衬衣，系上深紫色暗纹印花的领带，任谁看了都不得不称赞一句性感，可他从未像现在这样感到如此的狼狈。

倒不是觉得被嘲弄或是背叛什么的，只是他以为终于可以见到村上了。他们似乎有一个世纪没有见面了，没想到昨天仍不是分别的最后一天。

寄托于忙碌的工作来让自己忘记和村上的约定，并心存下一秒村上会突然出现的幻想，但是横山没做到也没等到，浑浑噩噩挨到了下班，他逃跑似的离开公司。

不知道这一路是怎么回来的。等锁好车门，情绪低落的横山注意到昏白的路灯下，一个被夜色染黑的熟悉身影。

横山心中一暖，轻声呼唤道：“Hina……”

村上闻声转头，双手插兜笑着走了过来。  
他穿着黑色帽衫收脚运动裤，斜挎背包，脚蹬着帆布鞋，深栗色头发凌乱蓬松，随着他的动作，发稍俏皮地弹动。

不等横山问，村上便解释道：“Maru买错票了，我们9点才到。我打车过来的。”

横山抬起手腕，表针显示刚9点半。“这么赶，累不累？”

“嗯，但跟你说好了今天见的，我就来了。”村上低着头，前后晃动左腿用脚底蹭着地面，搭配他穿得一身运动服，像个青涩幼稚的学生。

横山心里满满胀胀的，恍惚间回到了初中时期。他对那段稀有的读书历经没有太多记忆，但他记得一个留着齐刘海的女孩子，在走廊对他说，明天放学后可不可以在天台见。女孩的面容早就模糊了，眼睛也藏在齐刘海的阴影下，当时女孩也是逆着光，就像现在面前逆光的村上。第二天他当然没有去天台，而如今村上出现在他家门前。

横山呼吸都变得小心翼翼，像是害怕村上只是幻境，稍有风吹草动就要消散在夜色中散落成漫天的星星。

“诶？”村上伸手在横山面前晃了晃：“傻啦？”

横山不自然地干咳两声，突然想到他们原本的目的，问道：“饿不饿？我们去吃烤肉吧？”

“我改变主意了，我不想吃烤肉。”村上语气中甚至带有一丝少见的任性。

“好，那就不吃，我们换一个，去吃别的。”横山拿出手机开始上网翻找好评高的饭店，他已经尽力不想表现得过于急切，但更不想让期待已久的“约会”泡汤。

“我想去你家。”

“？”横山抬头，以为听错了。

“不可以吗？”村上眉尾下耷，咬着嘴唇露出了受伤的表情。

要拒绝除非他傻了。一时间横山手足无措，拼命摆着手用力点头磕磕绊绊地说道“可以可以”，等再反应过来时已经把对方领进了门。

在玄关处脱了鞋，横山一手扯着裤边儿，一手胡乱地画着圈指了指：“你、你先坐，我去给你拿点喝的。”，便朝餐厅方向走去。

身后传来村上的惊讶：“哇，居然有盆栽啊。”

扭头看到村上摘下背包，对着柜子上摆放的多肉盆栽一脸新奇，横山有点不好意思地解释道：“那个是弟媳送的。”  
打开冰箱，冷气扑面袭来帮他降了个温，“啤酒还是白兰地？”

“啤酒就好。”村上弯下腰用指尖轻轻戳弄多肉植物圆嘟嘟的叶瓣，“好可爱，都没人给我送。”

“我可以送给你。”横山抢着说道。

村上接过啤酒放在小花盆旁边并没有启开，冲着横山眨眨眼：“就因为你喜欢我？”

“我……”，横山瞠然。

“好啦不用了，哈哈哈，”村上几乎是在放声大笑了，他摆摆手：“不必了，家里有小千，养不活的。”

应该说点什么，但横山也只是僵硬地附和着，尽力挤出一个歪歪扭扭的笑。

他装作很自然地喝了口啤酒，但他此时更想抽一支烟。

渐渐地房间里回归安静，安静得让横山心慌。

““我——””  
同时想打破僵局的两个人对视。

村上垂下眼脸，“你先说。”

横山把酒罐搁在桌子上，绞着手指深吸了口气：“我、我欠你一个道歉、对不起，那天在乐屋，我冲你……”

“我知道那不是你本意。”村上无所谓地挥了挥手打断了横山真诚的道歉。

横山一顿，有些急地说道：“而且，我也没有生病。”

“这我也知道。”村上甚至轻微翻了个白眼。

“你知道？”

“我当然知道，”村上笑了，“如果你照过镜子，你也能轻易地辨认出你看我时露出的表情意味着什么。”村上顿了顿，调侃道：“那样的表情对于你来说可能更不少见。”

横山哑然，认输地摇了摇头，“看来我不是个合格的演员。”

“不需要演。”村上说得坦然，“你永远不需要假装什么、在我这里。”

他们的目光自然而然地缠绕在一起，室内温度随之悄悄地攀高，横山内心做了两秒的挣扎之后大胆地走近村上，而村上没有躲开。

“该你了，你有什么要说的？”距离缩短，横山不自觉地压低声线问道。

“我也是个alpha。”

“喔，是吗。”横山以为自己会更惊讶一点，但事实上他发现自己压根儿不在乎。alpha也好beta也罢omega也随便，就算是来自M78星云的又怎样，只要是村上信五。

横山垂下睫毛，目光自始至终无法离开村上一张一合的唇，他一点一点地靠近，村上的呼吸跟着越来越急促，终于攀着横山的肩膀凑上去，有点像想吻，又像在畏惧。

太近了，横山心想。可是还是太远了。他近乎凶狠地揽住村上的腰强迫对方紧贴自己，村上轻呼一声，余下的呻吟便被措不及防的亲吻堵了回去。  
感受到对方的身体反而如解冻般一点一点放松下来，直至将全身的重量都托付在他的臂弯间，每个尖叫着空虚的地方都被填满了。横山用力啃咬村上的嘴唇，不顾一切地渴望从对方的口中汲取暖入心扉的温度，为这张能言善辩的嘴中吐出的吟哦而兴奋。

他错了，上天还没放弃他。  
感谢命运，他拥有他的hina了。

但当村上迫不及待地想要解下横山的领带时，横山却害羞了。他的脸颊发烫，心跳加速，对于刚才发生的一切还没有真实感，在满室旖旎中只觉得飘飘然像喝醉了一般。

村上挑眉，松开解领带结的手，转而圈上横山的脖子说道：“我已经37岁了，别告诉我想跟你睡觉还得从约你看电影开始。”

像是受到了挑战，逞强的横山顺势弯腰一把抱起村上，在对方的惊呼中走到沙发旁坐下来，并让村上面对面跨坐在自己腿上。  
“我们早就开始了。”横山微笑，尽管耳根红透，他依然状似霸道地仰起头吻了吻村上的眼角。

没人会深究这一切是怎么开始的，也没人会在意这一切的走向是否合乎常理——他们已经错过太多也等得太久了，任何迟疑和顾虑都只是在浪费时间罢了。

“嗯，”村上露出了俏皮的笑容：“毕竟我们也早就是那里掉在地上也能一眼认……”

“不要再说这个梗啦！真的很奇怪好吗！”横山大叫着打断。

他们傻笑了一会，直到彼此的额头和鼻尖慢慢挨在一起。

“你确定吗？”村上轻声呢喃。

“嗯。”  
没头没尾的一句话，但横山听懂了。  
他确定，他确定得不能再确定了。如果巨型陨石今天就要把地球砸烂，至少此时此刻在确定爱上了村上这件事上他不会留遗憾了。

像是为了印证自己的回答，横山再次吻住村上的唇瓣，而后者自然地回应着，不同于刚才急切地占有，只是两个沉溺在爱欲中恋人在相互确认，毫无保留地掏出全部的爱意让渡给彼此。

“我说，我是个alpha。”在换气的间隙村上再次含混地强调。

他们停下亲吻，交汇着呼吸，横山抬起手，用方便亲吻的姿势抚着恋人的侧脸：“我知道，怎么了？”

“所以……”村上忍不住又微笑起来：“你家最好有润滑液。”

“啊！”横山终于意识到了这个问题的关键，眼睛瞪得老大，皱起眉头开始思索，即使答案已然显而易见。作罢，不忍煞风景但还是面露苦涩地说：“呃……凡士林行吗？……算了，等我，我这就去买。”

但是横山没能成功起身，因为村上压住了他的胸膛：“别，我们可以先试着……”

村上望进他的眼睛，手指要命地一寸一寸往下移，抚过敏感的腰窝，令他绷紧了腹肌。末了又钻进他的衣摆，“啪嗒”地弹动着内裤边缘的松紧带。

“……试着……”

横山微张着嘴，回应着村上纯良的眼神和甜蜜的勾引，无意识地做出吞咽的动作，任由村上的胯部慢动作般摩擦着他早已起了反应的下体。

隔着布料摩挲横山的坚硬，村上凑到他泛着粉红的耳垂呵气：“……来制造点天然的润滑剂……”


	6. Chapter 6

当横山神清气爽地踏进工作间时，成员们都已经到了。

“现在就等村上君了。”站在一旁工作人员说道。

“呃，hina他，可能要晚一点……”，横山摸摸鼻子含糊地说。

面对一屋子人投过来的探究的目光，横山心虚地推了推镜架。

工作人员点点头开始宣布当日的工作安排，站在一旁横山又忍不住回想起今天早上的状况。

昨晚面对村上直白的引诱，好胜心自然是不允许横山落下风的。于是身为一个alpha，被横山愣头青一样“过度使用”了大半个夜晚，强悍如村上也着实承受不住。  
完事后两人几乎没怎么睡天就大亮了。  
村上在起床时发出了一阵撕心裂肺的哀嚎，横山随即被村上一嗓子惊醒，看着村上呲牙咧嘴的表情，心疼得顾不上醒盹儿赶紧扶住恋人的腰让他重新躺下。  
横山按摩着村上的腰不由分说地安排道：“我先去事务所，你再多躺一会儿，听话。”  
“这是多躺一会儿的事儿吗？”村上抱怨，“嘶，我的脊椎可能断了，我躺到入土也不能去上班了。”  
“没有断没有断，这不还好好的吗？”横山失笑，低头又在村上嘴角叭叽亲了一口：“下次，下次换个姿势，换个你省力的姿势。”  
“你最好记得。”村上戳了戳横山的鼻尖，“但是我不能不去，今天还有很多事情要……”  
“我先去，你再多休息一会儿，”横山打断道，“等下我去放水，你舒舒服服泡个澡。你不是也没开车吗，我安排人过来接你，好不好？”

想到心上人现在很可能正带着一身自己留下的痕迹躺进他家的浴缸里，横山心里有种难以名状的微妙满足。

大家解散后丸山路过横山，亲昵地撞击他的肩膀打断了他幸福的回忆，“信酱怎么了？”，丸山像接头一般低声询问道，“他昨晚去找你了。”

“嗯？没，没怎么。”横山感觉脸又开始烫了。

丸山皱着眉歪头，一副陷入思考的样子：“我猜猜，是你道歉用力过猛了吗？”

“？”  
在横山反应过来之前丸山就遛出了门。等意识到擦肩而过时丸山嘴角留下的一抹的笑容有多顽劣时，横山才后知后觉自己被耍了。

横山没好气地插着腰摇摇头，表情却控制不住得想笑。他转头，看见整间屋子只剩下他和大仓两个人，后者正在对着镜子整理着装。

横山想了想，还是清了清嗓子走了过去，站在大仓身后，对着镜子里的末子说道：“Okura，我和hina在一起了。”  
说出来感觉还是挺害羞的，横山抓了抓头发。

大仓看起来有点意外，但更意外的是几乎立刻就接受了这个事实。他撑在桌边，继续对着化妆镜固定着发型，“嗯嗯”了两声表示知道了。

“而且hina他……hina其实不是omega。”  
Hina是个alpha，也没什么特别的信息素，所谓栀子花香，也不过是个很平常的经典款香水味，甚至在以前横山自己还用过，谁知道他怎么就糊里糊涂地忘个一干二净，愣是自以为是的非得觉得被omega信息素蛊惑了。

“喔，那你记得多用一些润滑液。”大仓语气平淡，毫无所谓。

“你……？”横山花了大概50秒的时间来理解大仓的反应，“……你知道？”

大仓终于舍得通过镜子看着这个一脸状况外的大哥，像是觉得不够劲儿，弯起嘴角又添了把火：“废话，都在一起这么长时间了怎么可能不知道啊。”

横山彻底搞不清状况了：“那你那天……好吧，他们也都知道？”

“……你们早就知道hina是alpha？！……只有我？！！”

“Ohkura！”得不到回应的横山开始恼火了，虽然毫无大哥风范但他认为这很正常，任何一个人，如果像他这样被彻彻底底地愚弄都很难保持平和的心态。

大仓转过身悠悠地坐下，转动椅子翘起二郎腿，抬高下巴玩味地乜斜着横山：“嗯……早在咱们刚出道的那会儿，信五有一次因为抑制剂失效，反应很剧烈……那天只有你不在。”

点了根烟，大仓前倾身体将手肘抵在膝盖上，掌根撑着下巴，眯起眼睛回忆起当时的情景——  
村上眼睛都红了，喘着粗气，额头上的汗滴一层接一层地冒，看起来似乎很虚弱。但所有人都明白这是一头饿急了的野兽在强忍着吃肉的本能。  
他和锦户的alpha气场被迫应激释放，急得想掉泪珠子却还不会控制，一时间整个休息室的信息素剑拔弩张，连安田都开始坐立不安起来。丸山条件反射地将渋谷护在身后，结结巴巴地说着，信酱，坚持一下，我这就去给你拿抑制剂……  
也就是那次他们都知道了村上的亚性别。  
等村上哆哆嗦嗦地服用了紧急抑制胶囊后，状况渐渐得到了缓解。村上捏着扶手的指头都有些发紫，他紧闭双眼，等终于平复下来用轻到像气声一样的音高说了一句话，他们都听到了。

“别告诉yoko，别告诉他我是alpha。”

“为什……”横山突然噤声。没必要问下去了，他蠢得还不够吗？自始至终，这个故事里都只有他一个人在犯着迷糊。觉得自己饱受煎熬和苦恼，可他其实从来都不是最辛苦的那个角色。

大仓掸掉烟灰，“嗯哼，最初还以为信酱是在担心你这个刚愎自用的alpha感觉自己会受到威胁所以才不想让你知道，至少我之前是这么认为的。”

我什么时候刚愎自用了？横山想要反驳，但是觉得无所谓了。

“跟staff说一声，我晚点过去。”  
横山又一次不顾形象地迈开腿疯狂奔跑，他现在只想冲回家。  
他希望村上还在。尽管他们都清楚接下来还会发生许多变故，很多他们无法阻挡的遭遇还在等着他们一起去面对，现在像初中生一样鲁莽示爱显然并不是个最佳时机，但他这个满怀愧疚的欣喜若狂的傻子，就是想要立刻告诉村上他有多感激他的爱，告诉村上他有多爱他，不论什么亚性别他都爱。

一直都爱。

Fin.


End file.
